degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Titansfan345
Unban User:Titansfan345 from the chat. I apologized for insulting whoever it was that I insulted on their page. An infinite ban is bizarre for just one foul remark, and I seriously wish the best to his grandmother (or whatever happened). Sorry for the mischief that was caused. Re: Chat Ban Regarding your message, I accept your apology, and I've unblocked you. I will say, however, that your introduction on your talk was unnecessary. If you had an issue with me, then you should've addressed it in the message you sent me. Besides, it was more than just, "one foul remark," that led to your ban. But of course, I digress, and will just carry on with your unbanning. Scratch that. Thanks for the insults. You just earned yourself a reinforced ban. CJ'' '' Let's drop the shades & crank the bass '' ~ '' 22:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, a friend wrote these when I was offguard. Could I please delete them? Either way they've been deleted. User:Titansfan345 Unban User:Titansfan345 from the chat early (it's been at least three weeks, and I've reformed). I apologized for insulting whoever it was that I insulted on their page. An infinite ban is bizarre for just one foul remark, and I seriously wish the best to his grandmother (or whatever happened). Sorry for the mischief that was caused. Unban me today. User:Titansfan345 RE:Chat Thanks I appreciate it :) 卐 CHEESE TITS 卐 i've got one less problem without ya 22:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: What happened? You were banned from chat because you were being disrespectful to Lizzy and Ash. TOP (talk) 02:40, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Lol? I didn't even log in within the last couple of days here. I seriously am confused. Explain these then? I know you were on chat today and your ban is justified because calling users unintelligent is disrespectful. TOP (talk) 02:47, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I didn't do it (even if it looks that way). Somebody at this library must've gotten on during the few days that I remained logged in unintentionally. Dude, it's the same account. Ash and Lizzy wouldn't want me on chat to handle something if there actually wasn't anything going on. Please go along with your ban and come back when you can be more respectful towards people. TOP (talk) 02:53, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I know, and somebody must've gotten onto my account when I unintentionally remained logged in for days. I swear that I DID NOT type it. "Ash and Lizzy wouldn't want me on chat to handle something if there actually wasn't anything going on." no offense, but I can see exactly why others wouldn't as you come off as emotionally unstable whenever I type to you. This is a prime example of it. "Please go along with your ban". Why? Is it because you're frightened that others will think differently? I explained what happened in simple words and you tried to misinterpret it. First, sorry for not replying since I forgot to check since you're doing this on your own talk page. I'm not "frightened", I'm doing my job of making sure chat is a good environment for the people that use it. You were being rude to users and they were offended and you never apologized to them or even made it clear that it was a misunderstanding. Thus, you face consequences for you actions. TOP (talk) 02:28, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Want me to apologize for the misunderstanding? Would that do me anything? I don't know who to apologize to however as I can't find their user pages. Titansfan345 (talk) 14:43, September 5, 2014 (UTC)User:Titansfan345Titansfan345 (talk) 14:43, September 5, 2014 (UTC)